


beautiful

by hunzi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, M/M, a tiny bit of angst if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:34:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunzi/pseuds/hunzi
Summary: the five times jongin calls sehun beautiful, and the one time sehun says it back.





	beautiful

"Beautiful.”

Sehun squinted at the drawing, eyebrow raised. “You think so?”

“Well, maybe.” Jongin stared at the drawing too, biting his lip. “Mama said that ‘beautiful’ meant you found something pretty, or nice.” He looked at Sehun, who frowned. “I think this is pretty _and_ nice.”

Sehun looked at the drawing again - a dinosaur (stegosaurus) on some lazily drawn grass, with a sun scribbled hastily in the corner - and sighed. “No way.”

“Y _es_ way,” Jongin picked up the drawing, and skilfully dodged Sehun’s attempt to snatch it back. “It is beautiful.” He looked at Sehun, and smiled. “Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.”

Sehun folded his arms and tried not to pout. “Shut up, Jongin.”

“Beautiful.”

“I  _said_ stop.”

“It’s beautiful, Sehun.”

“Fine,” Sehun looked at his toes, blush coating his cheeks. “It’s beautiful, or whatever. Can I have it back now?”

Jongin grin grew even wider, and did as he was asked, laughing when Sehun snatched the paper with such enthusiasm it almost tore. “Beautiful.” he whispered, and Sehun couldn’t look at him anymore.

 

-

 

“Beautiful.”

“Jongin, are you blind?” Sehun snapped, scrunching up the piece of paper and aiming for the bin. “This sucks.”

“Hey, no it doesn’t.” Jongin took the piece of paper from Sehun’s hands, smoothing out the wrinkles so he could make it out - a drawing of a dragon, fiery red and scales glistening. “It’s beautiful.”

“You and that stupid word.” Sehun mumbled, shaking his head. “It’s not beautiful. It’s stupid. I hate it, and I hate mys-“

“Don’t finish that sentence!” Jongin jumped up, startling Sehun. “The drawing is beautiful, and beautiful art is made by beautiful people, Sehunnie.”

_Beautiful art is made by beautiful people, Sehunnie._

“Are you…calling me beautiful, Jongin?” Sehun turned a deep red. Jongin raised an eyebrow.

“Take it how you will,” he shrugged, and Sehun finally took his drawing back.

“I’m not beautiful, Jongin.” The younger wouldn’t look away from the sketch. “And neither is this.”

“Beauty comes from within,” The bed dipped, and Jongin was sitting next to Sehun.

Scoffing, Sehun smacked Jongin upside the head. “Since when did you turn into a 50 year old man, Jongin?”

Jongin snickered. “That’s Jongin- _hyung_ to you, then.”

Once the laughter died down, Sehun looked back at his drawing, a new kind of light shining in his eyes. “You…you really think this is good, Jongin?”

Jongin looked at the drawing over Sehun’s shoulder, and smiled softly. “Sehun, it’s beautiful.”

 

-

 

“Beautiful.”

“Shit, that hurts, Jongin.” Sehun hissed, flinching as the ice met his bleeding skin. “And how could I possibly look beautiful now?”

Jongin shrugged, wringing out a towel before placing it on another of Sehun’s wounds. “You kinda look like a warrior, all badass.”

Sehun managed half a laugh. “Warriors are manly and powerful, not beautiful.”

“Who says - careful, this is gonna sting - that you can’t be both?” The corner of Jongin’s mouth turned up.

Sehun opened his mouth, then closed it. He kept it closed as Jongin applied antiseptic, and didn’t open it again until after Jongin finished bandaging his arm.

“If I was beautiful,” he finally mumbled, so quietly that if Jongin breathed, he’d miss it. “This wouldn’t happen to me.”

Jongin froze. “What?”

“If I was beautiful,” Sehun repeated, louder this time. “I wouldn’t be bleeding in _G_ _od_ knows how many places.”

“Sehun, I-“ Jongin sat down beside him, and looked down at his hands. “You don’t actually think that, do you?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Sehun spat, brows furrowing. “Bad things happen to bad people, Jongin, not beautiful people.”

“But they’re the bad people, Sehun, not you.” Jongin ran a hand through his hair. “You’re not bad for being, you know…”

“Gay?” The older bit his lip, and nodded. “You can say the word, Jongin."

“I know, I know.” Jongin sighed, and turned to look Sehun in the eyes. “I don’t care that you’re gay, Sehunnie.”

Hesitance and hope filtered their way into Sehun’s voice and thoughts. “Really?”

“Really, you dumbass.” Jongin slung a lazy arm around Sehun’s shoulders, and Sehun leaned into the other, ignoring how Jongin’s heartbeat sped up - or maybe he didn’t notice. “I still think you’re beautiful, you know.

“Now _that’s_ gay, Jongin.” Sehun said, but he was smiling. Jongin laughed. “Thank you, though.”

Jongin took in a deep breath. “Anything for you, beautiful.”

 

-

 

“Beautiful,”

“Shut the fuck up, Jongin.” The younger snarled, clawing onto the other’s shirt. “Shut up, shut up, shut _up_!”

“It’s okay,” Jongin rubbed the other’s back in soothing circles. “Let it out, Sehun.”

“This is so…fucked up!” Sehun roared, but the tears streaming down his cheeks made it hard for Jongin to be afraid. “I mean he was - he was my _boyfriend_ , Jongin! _H_ _e’s_ the one who’s meant to call me beautiful, not you! But he’s not, a-and you are, and just - what the _fuck_?”

“Keep going, Sehun.” Jongin murmured. “You’re doing so well.”

“No, I’m not, so can you - can you stop saying that? Because, fuck, Jongin! If I was doing well, I wouldn’t be here crying, I would be with my fucking boyfriend!” Sehun’s voice was growing hoarse, and Jongin pulled him closer.

“He didn’t deserve you, Sehunnie.” Sehun whimpered at that. “And you deserve better, too.”

“What if i don’t?” Jongin’s grip on sehun tightened. “What if … what if that was my only chance, Jongin?”

“Sehun, you’re-“

“I loved him, Jongin.” Sehun dug his nails into Jongin’s forearm, but Jongin was numb. “I really, really loved him. but he didn’t - he _never -_ “

“Breathe, Sehun,” Jongin muttered, but his voice was hard. Distant. “Breathe.”

“No one loves me,” Sehun wailed. “I’m going to die alone, Jongin, and I-“

“Shut up.”

Sehun sniffled, then frowned. “What?”

“I said,” Jongin spun Sehun around so they were facing each other. “Shut _up_. All you’ve been doing is complaining for God knows how long, and you still haven’t realised?”

Sniff. “What?” he repeated again. Jongin groaned.

"There's different types of love, Sehun." Jongin explained. "Friendship love, boyfriend love. Don't narrow it down to just one stupid guy."

Sehun shook his head. "What are you saying?"

“You fucking idiot,  _I_ love you!” He yelled, tears streaming down his own face. “In every way possible! I love you, I - love you, and it hurts so much that you can’t see that! You’re so focused on that - that _asshole_ , that you won’t even realise that I’m here, you oblivious piece of _shit_ , because I lo-“

“You love me,” Sehun mumbled, eyes wide. Jongin shut his mouth. “Say it again.”

“What?”

“Say it again. Say that you -“ Sehun cleared his throat. “-love me.”

“I love you.” Jongin whispered, eyes closed. “God, Sehun, I love you so mu-“

_Oh._

and when Sehun pulled away, and leaned his forehead against Jongin’s, and whispered “You love me.”, Jongin smiled.

“You’re beautiful, Sehun.”

 

-

 

“Beautiful.”

“You’re in the way.” Sehun deadpanned, but Jongin didn’t miss the blush on his boyfriend’s face. “Move,”

The sun was setting, and the way the rays made Sehun glow was a sight Jongin knew he wouldn’t forget for the rest of his life. “You’re beautiful, Sehunnie.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Sehun pushed the other out of the way. “Can we watch the sunset now?”

Jongin didn’t say anything, just leaned his head on Sehun’s shoulder. “I’d rather watch you.”

“God, you’re cheesy.” Sehun fake gagged. “I’m going to throw up all over you, Jongin.”

“That’s hot." Jongin grinned, and Sehun snorted.

“Yeah, okay.” He shook his head, but his hand found Jongin’s and linked their fingers together. Jongin smiled against Sehun’s shoulder. “Thank you, by the way.”

Jongin looked up. “For what?”

“For believing in me.” Sehun smiled down at his boyfriend. “I know it hasn’t been easy, since you know, it’s me, but you still waited for me, and I-“ he looked away. “I appreciate that.”

“Sehun - Sehun, hey,” Jongin turned the other’s attention back on him. “You’re beautiful.”

“Will you stop? I’m trying to be the cheesy one for once.” Sehun muttered.

“What I mean is,” Jongin sat up properly so he could meet Sehun’s eyes. “You’re beautiful, and I love you. I don’t love you because you’re beautiful, but you just so happen to be beautiful and I still love you all the same. Make sense?”

Sehun frowned, and Jongin kissed the wrinkled skin between his brows.

“I don’t mind waiting for you, Sehun.” Jongin put his head back on Sehun’s shoulder. “You were worth the wait.”

Sehun put his head on top of Jongin’s. “Sap.” But he was smiling.

Jongin was too. “You’re so beautiful, Sehun.”

 

-

 

“Beautiful.”

“My Sehun has always been so beautiful, hasn’t he? I mean, look at him! Gorgeous eyes, blinding smile, cute button nose. He’s so beautiful.”

“Sometimes, Sehun and I get in arguments. He says mean things, I say worse, but he’s never any less beautiful. Whenever I’m with him, no matter if I’m sad, or happy, or angry, I always find a million things about Sehun that are beautiful. Always.”

“When I proposed, I called him beautiful, and it made me laugh that even though I’ve been calling him beautiful for years now, it never fails to catch him off guard. He looked so beautiful then, eyes wide in surprise. I hope I always catch you off guard, Sehun, just so I can see you like that.”

“If everything goes okay, Sehun and I will be together for a long, long time. Our hair will grey, our knees will grow weak, he won’t be able to hear my stupid puns anymore.”

“But, as long as my eyes will serve me, I promise that every day, I will look Sehun in the eyes, take his hands in mine, lean in close, and tell him I love him, and that he’s beautiful. Because it’s true - For as long as I am able, Sehun will be beautiful, and the only man I ever love.”

“Mama once told me beautiful meant something pretty and nice. But Sehun, my love, you are so much more than that. And until I can find a word that expresses how I feel, I guess we’re stuck with this one."

“You’re beautiful, Sehun.”

Sehun smiled, eyes shining with tears. “You’re beautiful too, Jongin.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading ^^ i hope you liked it and that it wasn't too short oof
> 
> twitter: sekaific
> 
> have a great day<3 sekai n i love u lots


End file.
